Survival
by Force-Ghost
Summary: The treaty of Coruscant. It affected everyone, no matter what side, age, species, or living conditions. Yes even the ultra rich. This story is set from the perspective of several of my swtor characters, starting 10 years before the class stories begin. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, neither do I own Star Wars: the old republic.
1. Stolen

**Lower levels, Coruscant. (0 ATC)**

This day was the day everything changed. Tialla didn't know that by then, of course, but it still was. All of Coruscant was in chaos, everywhere you looked. Tialla closed her eyes as she heard the screams of her mother and father. She quickly opened her eyes, when she felt someone tugging at her left arm. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, and tried to pull away. Tialla saw the thugs expression change from a sly smile to an angry frown, and then the thug said, "no, you're coming with us," and tightened their grasp on her arm.

A few hours, or maybe days, Tialla didn't know, later, she slowly opened her eyes, first just seeing distorted shapes, but then, once her vision had cleared, she saw grey everywhere. First she thought she was hallucinating, but then she realized it as real. _My... my parents are dead, everyone else I care about are probably too. And now, now I'm in prison._ The shock hit her as if someone had thrown an entire skyscraper on her. Tialla struggled to breathe, and felt herself drifting into unconsciousness. _Must fight against it, otherwise they died for nothing._ Shemanaged to stay conscious, and took several deep breaths to calm herself. Tialla fought hard against the tears, but they won this time. She couldn't help but to get angry, at everything and everyone. _Those blasted jedi, they only care about themselves and those other force nonsense people! They do nothing for civilians, civilians like-like I_ used _to be._ She drifted into sleep again, and this time, she couldn't fight it.

 **Thud, Thud, Thud.** Tialla instantly snapped awake. Someone was banging on the door to what she assumed, was a -no, _her_ \- prison cell. "Stop!" she tried to scream, but it sounded like an silent whisper. So, knowing talking wouldn't do her any good, she stood up and walked towards the door, and then she hit it with her left hand as hard as could. _Bang!_ , she had to put her hands over her ears to stop the constant ringing. The banging stopped, and she heard a few people speak, in huttese it seemed, Tialla wasn't sure. She went back to her prison bench, and noticed how much her hand hurt. _You shouldn't do such things, you're fragile physically anyways. You're omwati._ She tried to deny it, but it was true, and she _knew_ that. Someone entered the cell a few minutes later. "You have two choices, either, you become one of us, or you die." The person, who she could make out was a human male. "Who are us?" Tialla asked, weakly. The man considered whether he should answer or not for a few, she didn't know, maybe half a minute? Eventually he raised his voice again. "The Black Sun." Right when he finished that sentence, the world went completely black, and she drifted into unconsciousness, again.

 **Imperial Intelligence headquarters, Dromund Kaas. (0 ATC)**

Cari was afraid, of being discovered, possibly beheaded, for things she had no decision in. It was the republic that had taken her and her siblings, not they who had chosen the republic. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, and cautiously started walking. Her red eyes scanned the headquarters, it was typical imperial design, and the walls were a grayish black. _Where is Coval?_ She thought, and started worrying again. _I hope it's nothing_.

Coval looked around himself, his expression easily betraying his emotions, _at least he'd never claimed to have a good sabacc face._ A watcher, or, maybe a fixer, noticed his distress, and made their way up to him. "Are you okay?" The voice was one of a female's, and, as usual, she was a human. Her accent was a typical imperial one, not that it surprised him. "I'm fine, uh, sir?" He blurted out, well, he was known to be awkward. She nodded and walked away, not seeming to mind his hesitancy. Coval started walking towards, what was from his position, an exit, but for many, an entrance. Most of the people at intelligence were humans, but there were some non-humans, like him. His red eyes, looked over the many people in the citadel. Not very far away, he saw a familiar blue face looking as -if not more- stressed and worried than he was. _Cari!_ His heart skipped a beat when he saw his older sister, the only other of her siblings still, well, kind of loyal. Cami was force sensitive, and he presumed she was being trained by the Jedi. He presumed Cas and Caron were either smugglers or bounty hunters, or something similar. When she saw him, her expression instantly eased, and she had a smile when she began walking towards him. "Little brother!" she exclaimed, and, as she usually did, ruffed his hair with her hand. "I was just thinking about you," she flashed a reassuring smile to him. "Me too," he said.

 **Lower promenade, Nar Shaddaa. (0 ATC)**  
Ei'aa stood cautiously against a building, waiting for her two older siblings to return. They where doing an errand for some Hutt, she couldn't remember his name, but it wasn't like _she_ cared anyways. After a few minutes, Xicca and Sylarel were approaching her, both had large grins on their faces. "Did it go well?" Ei'aa asked, already knowing the answer. Sylarel nodded before Xicca could speak, and she gave him an angry glare. For a moment she thought about her two cousins. _I haven't seen them since we left Mirial, I wonder what they are doing right now._

Xicca gave Sylarel a _do that again and you're dead_ look, but, as usual, he just ignored it. Sometimes -most of the time- she hated her younger brother. Not only was he annoying, but he also did something that she hated, interrupting her. Ei'aa was a bit annoying, but she was rather quiet most of the time, and sometimes, could prove quite useful, but the draw back was, she was only 9 years old. However little both her and her brother cared about anything, they had swore to keep her out of harms way. "It's late, no more jobs for today," Xicca decided. However hard they had it, they weren't that desperate. "Where are we going to spend the night?" Ei'aa asked her, curiously. "At a casino or something, I guess." Sylarel cut in, instead of letting her reply. She glared at him again, and, as usual, he flashed her a cheesy grin. If they had a ship, she would have flushed him out of the airlock at any given moment, without a seconds hesitation.

(A/N: LONGEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN O SHEET. ALSO, IS IT GOOD?)


	2. Complications

**Gorinth Canyon, right outside Sobrik, Balmorra. (0.5 ATC)**

Terra frowned, and started sprinting after their target. "You're not escaping me," they muttered under their breath, and pulled out one of their hold out blasters form their belt. They shot, several times, and, the sixth time they shot, the target fell into the dirty Balmorran soil. The contract hadn't specified if the target should be brought alive or dead. And since it didn't state a higher reward if the bounty was captured alive, they had, gone for the kill. It was easier, and quicker, after all.

 _ **Birp! Birp! Birp!**_ It took a moment for them to realize it was their comm. They activated it, and, after a moment, a live picture of a distressed man appeared right in front of them. "I... I need you to... to do a job for me." The man seemed as if he was having trouble breathing, and was clearly I some kind of shock. Terra didn't care enough to ask him about it, it was his fault, not theirs. "What do you want me to do?" They sneered, and their expression was a clear _leave me the fuck alone will ya?_ "Someone is trying to kill me," he paused, and seemed to hesitate. "And I need you to find her, and then take her out, by lethal force, that is." They considered the offer for a moment, then said, "how much are you willing to pay?" And out their hand on their hip, as if to show they're serious. "Half a million credits." He said. They snorted, and shook their head. "Not enough." _500,000 was quite much for, what seemed to be a simple job. But the man seemed desperate, so, there was no harm in trying to coax out more money out of him._ "Seven hundred thousand?" The man asked, hesitantly. "Still not enough." They replied. "Eight hundred and fifty thousand?" He seemed even more hesitant this time, probably thinking of contacting someone else. "Fine." They said, knowing it was risky to try to go further. "Where is you target?" They asked. "That's the problem," Terra felt a growing sense of danger in their stomach. "I don't know."

 **Red light sector, Nar Shaddaa. (0.5 ATC)**

Xicca rushed after the thief. He had taken more than half of their -and no, none of the three were even 18 yet- credits, and if he succeeded, they would have to starve, and do all their hard work again. "You filth!" She yelled, hoping to distract the thief. It did, only for a slight second, but that was all she needed. She came at him, landing a heavy kick in his back, and he screamed in pain. She then tackled him to the ground, and he groaned loudly in pain. She didn't care, and took the credit chip he had in his hands. And no, she didn't care if some of the money on it wasn't theirs. Xicca began running back to her siblings. When she got close enough, she yelled, "Come on, hurry!" And continued running. Only when they where on a speeder bike on the way to their new apartment, did she allow herself to rest.

Ei'aa's danger sense calmed down slightly. But she was still worried. _Maybe I should have stayed with my parents on Mirial. No, no, it would be even worse than this._ She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice that the speeder taxi had reached their destination. Xicca had to scream loudly, "Ei'aa!" for her to snap awake from her thoughts. She went after them and mouthed a silent 'sorry'. She shook her head and vowed for that to never happen again, even though she _knew_ it would. Suddenly her danger sense sparked up to maximum level, and she took a deep breath. "Duck!" She screamed, hoping her siblings would listen. Luckily for her -but not for the attackers- they did as she said. A hail of bolts streaked the sky right above them, and Ei'aa tried to keep her heartbeat under control. But it kept beating so fast she couldn't even try to repeat it in her mind, and her efforts where useless.

 **Corellian sector, Nar Shadaa. (0.5 ATC)**

Dehra ran, someone was trying to catch her, and she didn't know why. _It's because I'm a zeltron, isn't it?_ She was used to getting cat called and harassed, but that didn't make it more okay for her. She was tired and she was breathing irregularly. "Don't run girlie," a voice not far behind her said, and she started running even faster, ignoring that her body was telling her _no!_ She ran into an alley, and hid behind a canister taller than her. She was breathing quickly and her heart felt as if it was going to jump out of her chest, and the man chasing her came. He looked for a bit, then decided to move on, shouting, "girlie!"

Dehra stayed at her hiding place for a few minutes, but they seemed like hours. She took her chance and began running back to her safe house. Her body began aching in pain, but she stubbornly ignored it. She started running straight into the house, and almost smashed into the door before she quickly opened it. When she was in, she sat on her old, blueish couch. "I'm 19! When will they stop?!" She exclaimed loudly. She was tired of this, so very tired. Sometimes they even prevented her from doing her job. She closed the door behind her and started walking towards the nearest taxi outpost. It was time to go visit Coruscant again. _And see what the black sun is doing. And maybe do a couple of jobs for them._ The ride to the spaceport was short, and less than a minute later the taxi was at her destination. She jumped off and sprinted to the hangar her starship was located in. When she arrived, two men stood there with their blasters aimed at her. "You're ours now, girl." The taller of the two men, both were human, said. Then they both fell dead, and at the same time, she heard two gunshots, neither of which she had fired.


	3. Heartbeats

**Black sun territory, Coruscant. (1 ATC)**

Tialla didn't dare say a word, not with the risk of being heard. She was hunting down a man who the black sun said was guilty them money, and hadn't repayed. Now someone would probably ask, why not just hire a bounty hunter? The answer was simple, it was cheaper to get one of it's own members to do it, instead of paying someone. The black sun wasn't poor, however new it was, but it wasn't stupid either. She could hear her heart beating, and it was beating so fast she was afraid that it was going to burst out of her chest at any moment. She was having an adrenaline rush, and she was used to it. _Doesn't make it feel less real, though._ The sky and buildings around her were all in a grayish scale of colors. She found it kind of boring, actually. Not that she knew any better place herself, after all, she hadn't seen many planets in her, kind of short, life. In a few weeks, she would be 18, she would be considered an adult my most people, all in a few weeks. Tialla wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

Tialla saw the man walk closer to her, and hoped he hadn't spotted her. She brought her blaster close to her chin, and then she drew it out and aimed. **Pang!** That was the sound that her blaster gave off. The man fell dead on the ground and she hurried out of the situation. There was no good with risking getting caught, after all. She made her way back to the headquarters and reported her success.  
After that, tired and exhausted as usual, she began walking to her apartment, which she shared with a human male member of the black sun, Sakhar Cov. Their relationship was, well, _complicated_. She knocked on the door, to see if he was there. "Come in!" He sounded annoyed, as always. She opened the door and walking inside, going straight to their -yes, they shared one bed, two individual beds were too expensive- bed. Sakhar was laying there, on his part of the bed, shirtless. _You gotta admit, he's kinda-no don't even think about it!_ Tialla had those thoughts quite often, but she wasn't going to submit to them anytime soon. She lay down on her part and yawned. He looked at her, and she wasn't sure what he was doing. She took this as an opportunity to study him, just because she was curious of course. He had tanned skin, and emerald green eyes. His hair was dark brown, kind of like caf. He had a pretty muscled body, and well, that was mostly it. She was sweating, and took of her shirt to ease it. His eyes first showed surprise, then switched over to longing and curiosity. She heard him whisper 'wow' and closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

Sakhar lay in his bed, and looked over at Tialla. _She's so beautiful, -and yes, however much of a gangster I am, I am still capable of using those words- and that grayish feather-like hair, and her blue skin. Sometimes I just want to touch her. Oh, and that body._ He couldn't stop himself from thinking these things, and as time progressed, they became much more common. _She looks so peaceful in her sleep,_ he thought and smiled, after all she's been through she deserved that. He desperately hoped that she wasn't having a nightmare. Just as he thought that, she woke up, her deep indigo blue eyes, - _did I mention those eyes because I should have if I didn't-_ scanning the entire room. Her eyes caught his almost naked body, and she stared for sometime. _She probably feels something for me then._ He grinned, and looked at her. Randomly, he blurted out, "what are you thinking about?" It took a few moments for her to properly address the question, and she smiled. "You," she said, half asleep-half awake. A moment or two later, she stared in shock. "Wait, did I just say that?" Tialla asked him. He didn't care to answer the question right then. "I was thinking about you too," he said, and his lips slowly collided with hers.

Tialla's thoughts were at war, and she didn't know what to do. The only reasonable thought that formed in her head was, get out of here, now. She pushed him away and ran out of the building, closing the door behind her. Shortly after that, she slopes against the back of a building, and couldn't stop the coming tears.

 **Close to Black Sun Headquarters, Black Sun Territory, Coruscant. (1 ATC)**

 _The visit had been extended, by, hmmm, 5 months or something._ Dehra hadn't planned on staying so long, but it wasn't like she minded it. It had been some fairly successful months, that she could admit. The zeltron was taking the short trip to her temporary apartment, flashing a small smile. About halfway through the trip, she saw someone, who was leaning against the back of a building. The person had light blue skin, feathery-like hair, and the rest she couldn't see. _That person is definitely not human. But then, neither am I._ Dehra, being a stereotypical compassionate zeltron, walked up the person, and silently asked if they were okay. When the person didn't answer, she hugged them and whispered reassuring things. Not that shehad any _idea_ why she was doing it.

 **Wedding Ceremony, Cspalar, Csilla. (1 ATC)**

Taniel, working for the Csillan secret police, was monitoring a suspect, who had gone to this ceremony, so she had to watch. She had to suppress her yawn, _this is so boring_. When she looked at the couple getting married, she couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous at how happy they looked. _Not that I care anyway_. The nearest thing she could feel towards love at this time, was a slight fondness of one of her coworkers. She wouldn't let that distract her from her job though, _nothing_ would distract her from her job. No, _not even love._


	4. Secrets

**Olaris wilderness, Taris. (1.5 ATC)**

Sure, Taris was dangerous. Anyone with common sense knew that. But it was profitable, and profits usually outweighed the risk. And no, Ralani wasn't afraid of taking risks, neither was Corai, nor Nala'me. Nala wasn't with them right now though, much to his dismay. Ralani had insisted on leaving her in their ship parked somewhere in the seemingly endless wildness. They wouldn't dare landing in Olaris, not even Ralani would take that risk. "Kriffing pubs," he heard her mutter silently beneath her breath. **_Quarck!_** They both heard the sound of someone stepping on a branch. "Was that you?" They both asked instantly, both of them sounding worried but yet curious. Corai shook his head, and she did as well. He raised his blaster and aimed it at what he thought was the source of the sound. "Who are you!" His voice was harsh, even though he could feel the sense of danger creeping up his stomach. The unknown person didn't answer, and, after a few seconds, dived in to attack Ralani. _Nobody hurts my sister!_ He rushed in to block the person, and then shot at where he thought they where. The attacker redirected the blaster shot towards them, and Corai, as well as Ralani where forced to run and hide beneath a large tree. _A force sensitive? Why would they care?_ He looked at the figure of the attacker and saw their eyes shimmering in a reddish-yellow color. _A sith? On Taris?_ The attacker was distracted by nearby blaster fire and screams of pain. A Rakhgoul, probably, he concluded, attacks by them where common on Taris. He and Ralani took this moment as an opportunity to run, and both ran as fast as their bodies where capable of. He look on the metal equipment on his left arm, and looked at his tracking scanner, and saw where Nala was. _She's still on the ship then. Good._ He followed the beacon until he saw the ship from a distance, and then started running towards it. _At least we made it out alive._

Ralani stepped into the ship, and she smiled as she saw little Nala sitting on the floor, calmly. "Where are we going?" She asked Corai, keeping her tone at an unusual calmness.

"Well, we're not staying here, that's for sure."

 **Local cafe, Cspalar, Csilla. (1.5 ATC)**

 **(A/N: Btw, whenever it's chiss stuff on Csilla/the chiss ascendancy as a whole, imagine all this stuff to be in cheunh(I actually spelled it correctly this time yay!))**

 _Coworkers, nothing more. You can't let anyone or anything distract you, remember that_. But Taniel couldn't help but to find herself gazing into his eyes, the same blood deep red as hers. _Is that normal friend behavior? Is it not?_ And she couldn't help but to think of him. _They where just coworkers, or, if anything more, friends. Nothing more, not at all._ And even if she was to accept what she was feeling, there was practically no chance they'd be recuperated, it wasn't like anyone in this universe could like her like that anyways.

She sighed as she made her order, chiss or not, one had to eat to survive. _Not that I've met a lot of non-chiss._ She had met a few humans, almost always outside chiss space, or at the minimum, not on Csilla. _Except for, well, my brother's kidnappers._ She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize another chiss had taken a set at her table. Well, until he asked her, with a voice she instantly recognized, such a calm tone full with manners and politeness, "is it fine if I sit here?" She took a moment to think of a response, and her half awake brain didn't want to comply. "Uh- wait, eh, fine?" Taniel blurted out, and half smiled. She waited for the reply, her heartbeat drastically increasing as she realized what a fool she had made of herself.

"Lost in your thoughts again, Anie?" Vorenn managed to grin a little, this was a rather common occurrence after all. He bit his lip, fighting against an upcoming smile. _She's rather cute when she does that- don't, just don't._ She didn't reply, and slowly her smile faded. _Oh no, I must have done something wrong._ "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her, he hated all the moments she was down, well, he hated most moments someone was down. But she's something special. "I'm fine." Taniel replied, emotionless. "No, you're not, I can see that." He spoke in his most comforting tone, gently putting his hand on one of her shoulders. "You can tell me, okay?" He took a deep breath and waited for her to reply. She gazed into his eyes, and he remained unfazed. "I-I, it's nothing." She said and turned away from him, stood up, and walked out of the place. Against his better judgement, he went after her.

Taniel could already hear him from behind. No, she wasn't force sensitive, but she wasn't deaf either. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you." She said, knowing he was close to her position. She turned around seeing him, standing practically right next to her. She hated looking so small in comparison to him. Then again, she was shorter than most chiss. "Do you have any siblings?" She felt a small bit better after asking that question. Even though she had strong, though unsorted feelings for him, she didn't actually know very much about him outside of work. "Yes," his voice was as calm as always, and, something she hadn't noticed before, incredibly soothing. "Three of them, in fact. I'm the oldest, and I seem to be the one with them most manners. Vyllia is the oldest of the sisters, and she's a reckless prankster and well a little crazy. She also doesn't care what anyone else thinks." He paused to manage himself and take a breath. "Then Vessa, rather quiet, reclusive, withdrawn and introverted, yes even more than me. She experienced rather massive amounts of trauma as a little child, which, well, I'm not going to share because she wouldn't want me to. She also has trust issues, but is quite a nice one if you get close enough to her. She could possibly be csillan secret police material, well better than Vyllia at least. And then Velara, youngest of us, but almost as tall as me. Stubborn, selfless, and all around though. She can take care of herself as if she was a fully trained adult soldier, and she's already training in medicine, along with the other two. Well, Velara and Vessa are at least training, don't know about Vyllia." He takes another deep breath, and then gazes into her eyes. "What about you Anie?"

"I-I can't tell you," Her eyes were desperate, and he could see that she was fighting back tears. "I want to, but I-I can't." He wanted so desperately to embrace her, calm her, tell her everything was okay, and that everything would always be okay. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. She crept up closer to him, and his breathing was heavy as her lips almost touched his left ear. "They'll kill me and my family, well what's left of it at least." She whispered and he could feel the worry and pain in her voice. He stopped resisting the urge, and put his hand on her shoulder, not wanting to do anything else without her permission. When she didn't react, he quietly asked her, just to be sure. She nodded, and he put his arms around her, embracing her small, cold body, whispering reassuring things. He didn't know how long they just lay there, on the ground comforting each other, but to him at least, it seemed like forever.

(A/N: sorry for the delay. Extra long chapter though! And some chiss fluff haha. Please leave feedback :) )


	5. Frozen Tears

**Glacial fissures, Hoth. (2 ATC)**

Hoth wasn't exactly the ideal place, but at least you didn't die immediately. _And at least it smells better than Quesh._ Terra ignored the cold wind blowing beside them. They were looking for a clue that could lead to their bounty, since the previous clue had pointed to this planet. _Don't ask me why I'm still looking, I don't know why, I'm not even sure what I'm looking for anymore_. _Maybe it's all just a scheme._ They where shivering, biting their lips because of the cold. Being a devaronian didn't improve their chances of survival right now. They turned around, and saw that a black figure was following them. They ignored it, knowing it wasn't smart to make the pursuer aware that their target knew of their presence, and continued hiking forward.

Hours, or something later, Terra felt a surge of danger in their stomach and quickly turned around, seeing that their pursuer was very, _very_ , close by. The pursuer's eyes, they could see, where entirely blood red. _A chiss? Well, they're more used to this climate than I am._ After looking at the figure closer, they could actually see there where two chiss. _Well._ The two chiss came closer, and, opposite of what Terra expected, didn't ready their weapons to fire on them.

Caron looked over at his younger brother, Cas, and promptly turned back to his previous position again. They weren't going to kill the Devaronian right in front them, not even capture them. He patiently waited for his brother to speak, he was training him, so, well, why not? His brother stared all perplexed at him for a moment, before concentrating his eyes on the devaronian. "A rare, mutated one." He heard Cas mumble. A few moments later he saw his brother step forward to greet the Devaronian, and then he started talking.

"Uh-sorry for startling you miss-?" He couldn't help but to accidentally blurt out the words. The Devaronian frowned and looked kinda annoyed. "Short name's Terra Darc or just Terra, long name's none of your business. And I'm not a miss, or a mister. Understood?" The tone of their voice was surprisingly calm comparing to the expression on their face. "Cas, older guy here's Caron. And no, we're not with the ascendancy." He said. "In fact, we haven't been there since we were babies." He mumbled quietly beneath his breath. "And-" Caron cut him off by putting on a hologram. "You've seen this man right?" He said. Terra nodded, quickly. "He contacted you to do a job about 1.5 years ago?" They nodded, slower this time, and a little wary. "He's still alive, somehow, and he well, he lied." They nodded another time, not a single bit surprised. _Bounty hunting is a dirty work, after all._ "And he has a bounty on his head, and he only hired you to distract you from that bounty." Caron sighed. "And we asking you to collect that bounty wth us. We'll split profits by 3, I'll get a third, you'll get a third and Cas gets a third." He took a deep breath. "Okay?" Terra nodded, not wanting to know what would happen if they didn't.

 **Private meditation chamber, Tython. (2 ATC)**

 _Rei!_ La'ie was already breathing irregularly, and the sudden sting of sharp pain obviously didn't help. All these physical exercises were starting to take a toll on her. Well, at least she got some time to meditate now, but that didn't make her feel better. Her little sister wasn't dead, she could sense that. But she was wounded, and La'ie tried not to think nor fear how bad it was. _Calm down, she'll be fine_. Ever since her younger sister had enlisted in the army she had felt the sharp sting of pain, well, quite frequently. Reiili wasn't exactly non force sensitive, but Rei was not nearly as strong as she was. There weren't that many big battles ongoing, more or less because of the treaty of Coruscant. _Blasted sith._ But she couldn't help but to worry for her sister. _Gotta focus, you'll never make it as a Jedi if you don't._ She took a deep breath, and lightly nudged Rei in the force. _Good luck sis, love you._ She resumed the meditative trance, trying not to think of her sister.

Some time later, she wasn't sure when, she heard a knock on the door. "Yes master?" She stood up, ready for what whoever was there, she assumed it was one of the Jedi masters, would do. The person outside was quiet for a moment. _Perhaps thinking over what they should say._ "Uh, I could use some help?" The person opened the door, revealing that it was a female apprentice, or perhaps a knight.  
Her species was something new to La'ie. She could definitely see the species was near-human, quite like she was. The skin of the other Jedi was glaringly blue, somewhat dark and somewhat light. The eyes where a different story though. All of the two eyes was blood red, and it shined the brightest at the middle of it. The other apprentice noticed her studying her. "You can call me Cami, I doubt you would like to hear my full name, which I can barely remember anyways." She smiled awkwardly. La'ie smiled back, a little bit tense than Cami. "La'ie. I haven't seen you before. You new?" Cami sighed. "Yeah. As some newcomers task, or something, one of the instructors told me to give out a message for several of the masters. Problem is, I have no idea where they are." La'ie chuckled. "Let me help you with that then," she then took a moment to adjust herself. "But first, I want to ask one question." She smiled. "I don't think I've seen anyone but you of your species, for now that is. Do they have a name?" Cami winced a little at the question. _Well, you can't do anything about that now._ She mentally shrugged, but kept on the mask of a smile. "Did I upset you?" She asked, politely. "No, it's just, I haven't seen other members of my species for years. Except for my siblings I guess." She sighed. "I shouldn't be thinking about them right now, I should focus." Cami thought out loud. "Hey, it's okay. I miss my family too."

 **Trooper barracks, Fort Garnik, Ord Mantell. (2 ATC)**

Reiili cursed loudly as the medic beside her applied a medpac to her injuries. _Damn, that hurts like a bitch._ She bit her lip and stayed quiet for the rest of the procedure, not wanting to startle the medic. After the medic dismissed her, she lightly smiled and slowly and cautiously walked out of the barracks. She sat down and leaned against one of the walls. Her eyes couldn't help but to wander, looking up at the stars. _It's so beautiful._ She thought and sighed. _There's an entire galaxy out there, and who knows where I will be soon. Here perhaps. Maybe not._

She remembered the nights of star gazing in her childhood, when she and La would sneak out of their house and lie down on the grass field, looking up at the bright stars. She sighed. _Miss you La._ She half smiled. And she remembered that their youngest cousin, Ei'aa would come out with them when she could manage, which wasn't very often. The older two cousins, neither of who was older than La, weren't really interested in that stuff. She kind of missed them, her family back on Mirial, La, her cousins. All of them. And she had faint memories of the oldest cousin, Lyie. Lyie was dead, because of a pirate ambush in one of her usual supply runs. She looked around herself, snapping out of her thoughts. _Gotta focus, tomorrow's gonna be a long day, just like today was._ She sighed heavily as she made her way back to the barracks. ' _Good luck sis, love you.'_ The sentence suddenly came into her mind. Her heart started beating fast, and she could feel her blood pressure rocketing. But after thinking the sentence through for a moment, she calmed down, and smiled. _Love you too, sis._

 _(A/N: I'm so sorry for almost taking a month to get done with this chap. School has started again and yeah, so I'll try to write when I have time on weekdays and on at least one of the weekend days.)_


End file.
